The classic Rubik's Cube (trademark) is a 3×3×3 manipulable puzzle cube consisting of 26 cubic elements connected together by a centrally positioned, interior connecting mechanism. Groups of nine cubic elements form plates which are rotatable about the spatial axes of the cube. Each of the cubic elements has one, two or three exposed faces, and there are nine exposed faces for each of the six sides of the cube, for a total of 54 exposed faces. When the Rubik's Cube is in its starting, undisturbed condition, all of the faces on a given side are the same colour, and each side of the cube is a different colour. The object of the game is to disturb the original pattern, and then sequentially rotate the plates so as to restore each of the six sides of the Rubik's Cube to its original colour.
The Rubik's Cube has been a popular manipulable puzzle cube, over the past 25 years. However, the Rubik's Cube is difficult to solve, and there is a need for manipulable puzzle cubes which present various levels of difficulty.
In addition, the pattern of the classic Rubik's Cube is relatively plain, and users like variety. Thus there is a need for manipulable puzzle cubes having distinctive decorative patterns, which are more appealing to users.
Furthermore, in the case of the classic Rubik's Cube, plastic plates or stickers of different colours are typically applied to the faces of various cubic elements, to make each of the sides of the cube a different colour. However, these plates or stickers have a tendency to become dislodged with hard use over time. It is also relatively expensive to apply different coloured stickers or plates to the faces of each cubic element. There is accordingly a need for an improved manipulable puzzle cube which is less expensive to produce and which is more durable.